


Coming out (II)

by YvonneSilver



Series: 00Q drabbles [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Q, M/M, Trans Character, Trans James Bond, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was over the moon when renowned womanizer James Bond turned out to reciprocate his feelings. The fact that James is trans has never been an issue for Q. But there's something that Q hasn't told James yet. A conversation he's been dreading ever since he started dating the double agent. On a warm summer night, Q decides to finally come out as asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out (II)

It’s a warm summer night. The record player has stopped playing half an hour ago, but James shows no intention of getting up and putting on a new record. Not that Q is complaining. The soft whirr of the single white fan providing some aeration in the small bedroom and the rhythmic thump of James’ heart in his ear is enough.

They’re lying on James’ double bed, both wearing just their pajama pants. James is lying on his back and Q is on his side beside him, resting his head on James’ chest, with one leg sprawled across him. The agent is absentmindedly running his fingers through the quartermaster’s curly hair.

It’s Q who at length breaks the silence. “Are you sure you don’t want me to…” he starts nervously.

“This is fine.” James answers curtly. “It’s nice to be post-coital without the nonsense of sex.”

Q raises his head to catch the agent smirking at him, but he’s not yet reassured. “Rumour has it you have quite a reputation of nonsense.”

It sounds like a reprimand, or a quip, but the agent can hear the question. He drops the smirk. “Q, I don’t need you to do something you don’t want.”

“Oh.” Q answers dully, nestling his head on James’ chest again. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. 

After a short silence, James heaves a deep sigh. “It’s not that I’m not attracted to you Q, quite the opposite.” He says. “Which in and of itself is rare for me. We can take it slow. Whenever you’re ready, love.”

James has resumed tousling Q’s hair, and for a moment the quartermaster considers dropping the subject and enjoying the sensation while he can. Instead, he takes a deep breath himself and asks the question he dreads asking. “What if I’m never going to be ready?”

James stops stroking his hair, letting a warm, heavy hand rest on his head. At first Q doesn’t dare look up at the agent’s face but as the silence lengthens he finally looks up.

James is staring stubbornly at the ceiling, jutting out his jaw. But the expression on his face is not the disappointment Q had feared to see. If Q didn’t know him any better, he’d think the agent was trying to hold back tears.

“James?” He asks carefully.

The agent swallows heavily, and his voice is strained when he starts to answer. “Is it because, because I’m,” he gestures vaguely with his free hand.

Q knits his brows in confusion. “What?” Then the penny drops, and he sits upright in shock. “What? James, no.” He scoots back a little and gently turns James’ head so that he has to look at him. There really are tears shining in those bright blue eyes. “It’s not because you’re transgender. I swear.”

James blinks and looks away, pursing his lips, not quite ready to believe, but too stubborn to say anything.

“James.” Q pleads, but the agent won’t look at him. “It’s just,” he continues softly, “that attraction you were talking about? I’ve never really felt it.” He sits up against the headboard and pulls his knees to his chest, gathering himself for what he’s about to say. “Bond. I’m asexual.”

James turns on his side and looks up at him. Q looks so vulnerable, folded in on himself. He’s watching James like a startled deer in headlights, waiting for his reaction.

The agent slowly untangles himself from the sheets around his ankles and sits up. He’s not as nimble as the young quartermaster, but he pulls his legs up under him and leans an arm against the headboard. “Never?”

Q shakes his head, watching James fearfully.

James regards him quietly for a while. Eventually he nods to himself and shifts position to sit beside Q. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Q asks in disbelief.

“What? Did you think I’d throw a fit?” James asks, grinning cheekily.

“Well. Yeah.” Q answers, caught off guard.

“It’s not the end of the world, love. I’ve had my fair share as a young man.” He leans over and plants a kiss on the confounded quartermaster’s cheek. “I’ll have you as is and be glad for it.”

Now it’s Q’s turn to feel tears burning behind his eyes. “Thanks double-oh-seven.”


End file.
